ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Introducing the Vulture (Prologue)
Deep within the city of New York, Adrian Toomes has been replaced, along with his working crew, by Tony Stark. Little do the replacement workers suspect, some of the workers has hid some alien tech. Some time later, Adrian modify his pilot suit, designed a flight suit and has taken a new name: The Vulture. He suspects that the world is changing and his crew would change as well. Meanwhile, in the Starship Phoenix, Kiva used the teleportation chamber to enter the starship and tries to find anyone. Realized that they are at a meeting at the bridge, Kiva heads over there and quietly sees the meeting. Ratchet: Only two Infinity Stones has been extracted from these alien debris. One is the Tesseract. Alister: You mean that blue box that is safeguarded in Asgard? Presea: I never thought that the Tesseract could be used in the wrong hands.. Reia: Me either. Tapion: And the other? Ratchet: The other Infinity Stone is the Power Stone. Reia: *grunts* Jake: Easy, Aunt Reia.. Sasha: I assume Reia already knows how destructive that Power Stone can be. Genis: Why would someone extract those two powers to these monsters??? Raine: There's a lot more we don't understand, Genis. Ratchet: Rumors are someone is savaging hi-tech weapons, making him more tricky to take down. Angela, continue to trace down the power sources. Alister, check on Tony Stark and see if he needs anything. Raine, see what you know about this 'Infinity Gauntlet'. And-- Kiva? Is that you up there?? Kiva: Yep. Good guess. Ratchet: Wasn't that hard, really. Tapion: Why are you here? We are in a middle of an important meeting. - Since Ratchet did explained the two Infinity Stones, Kiva would like to point something out. Kiva: I understand, Tapion. But, I know who is the one responsible for the hi-tech robberies. Ratchet: Let's try not to jump into conclusions, Kiva. Maybe a name would be useful, if you know it. Kiva: Of course, it's Adrian Toomes. Ratchet: Hmm... Quorra, scan the enemy database for 'Adrian Toomes'. Quorra: Scanning now. Reia: Many friends are corrupted as they come.. Sofia: I know. We need to ask the Supreme Kai of Time about the starship upgrades if it is possible. Reia: Good idea. Captain, I strongly suggest we go back to Conton City and get the upgrades many other Time Patrollers worked on. - Kiva suddenly rejected Reia's plan. Kiva: What!? No, there's no time! If we go to Conton City, Adrian would get away and attack more locations on Earth. Reia: *sighs* Sofia, the upgrades would have to wait. Sister, is this take place in present day?? Kiva: Yeah, Spider-Man lives in New York too. I say we should meet up with him first. Quorra: Identity confirmed. Adrian Toomes/The Vulture. He is a worker, cleaning up the alien debris when New York City is attacked by Loki previously. Replaced, he and the workers secretly stole some power cells from the debris and used them for their schemes. Ratchet: And Spider-Man's the only person to stop this 'Vulture'? Quorra: Correct. But because he is a father, not a cannibal unlike in other timelines, he must apprehended for his crimes. Tapion: So, he doesn't need to be killed.. Quorra: Negative. Only Peter Parker can stop him. Alert: Distortion located! Location: New York City. Ratchet: What? Already?? Sasha: Show the distortion right away! - The screen showed that Spider-Man confronted the Vulture until Hatchet returned, much more stronger than the previous attempt. Spider-Man shoots his web at Hatchet, but he blocks the web shoot. Without putting his hand down, Hatchet charged his Death Beam and points at Spider-Man. Hatchet: It's the end for you, Parker. - Quickly, Hatchet instead fires at the remaining pillars around Spider-Man. Hatchet teleported himself and the Vulture out as the debris collapsed on top of Spider-Man, killing him. The screen returned to the present day. Reia: Hatchet.. Not again.. Ratchet: First the Guardians, and now Spider-Man? Kiva: What?? Are the Guardians of the Galaxy dead? Reia: No, we managed to save them a while ago. Kiva: Oh, that's good. Reia: But I never imagined Hatchet would attack every hero from the Marvel side of the universe.. Ratchet: The Avengers got scattered after this 'Civil War' thing... Reia: No doubt he'll be after Iron Man first. He's the first superhero to get into the Avengers program. Kiva: Oh, that's right! Me, Ratchet and Clank were there when he is in the program. Reia: Interesting.. In that case, we better find Peter Parker. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Captain? What do you think? Ratchet: I think Kiva has a good point. We never abondon someone in need. Just like an old saying, 'Never swim alone'. Right, Kiva? Kiva: Right, Ratchet! Ratchet: Let's go. - The starship launched into lightspeed back to present day as the intro starts. Category:Scenes